Belated Happy B-day Kura-chan!!
by Kamidari
Summary: okay... the title sez it all...


Happy Happy Joy Joy! ^_^;;;  
  
Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is owned by Togashi-sama! I think you know the rest… blah blah blah  
  
Okaaaaaay!! This story isn't my idea, though a part of it is.. well anyway my friends Illumi and Hisoka thought about all this shit and Illumi-san just told it to meh! So I think it won't turn out the way they really wanted it to be… So there… BELATED HAPPY HAPPY B-DAY KURAPIKA-SAN!! –Kamidari (Aya/Ran Fujimiya-sama I love you!!) ^_^ that's meee!!  
  
By the way this is set behind the scenes!! ::evil laughter:: BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Eherm… well anywaez… here it is ^_____^  
  
"geez you freaky idiot, how the hell can we like keep this from her.. I mean him… it's like SOO obvious." Killua whined while peeking through the door to the set once in a while. Everyone, a.k.a. Killua, Gon, Illumi, Kuroro, Hisoka, and Genei Ryodan looked at Leorio who had his own world in a corner of the small room. Leorio finally noticed their stare, then looked behind him in finding no one he felt an odd feeling rush up on the back of his spine. "you!" Hisoka approached Leorio and placed a light punch on the top of his head. "You are the one who is so obviously and overly attracted to our little Pikapie, so you will keep him in the set until Lulu Killua ^^;; walks in and drags both of you in… kapish?" Leorio nodded his head and quickly headed for the door. As soon as he started every single person scattered all over the place. As we go into the main room wherein the surprise party for Kurapika was to be held, here we find Illumi on top of a ladder and hanging large long signs with Happy Birthday Kurapika on it, graffiti's, Balloons and other party favor shit he could possibly think of. And Hisoka was seated on the floor poking the spare balloons with Illumi's pins. Then an idea suddenly popped into his head. "okay, so there I'm… what the!?!" Illumi looked at all the tiresome work he had done, and found it missing, trying to repeat everything he had done, he looked back then finally caught Hisoka clinging to one of the balloons that he fastened with a large number of pins and scotch tape. "hah!" he triumphantly beamed at Hisoka who was still hanging onto dear life. Illumi then was about to pounce on Hisoka but somehow lost his balance, sending the ladder wobbling as he fell off, he was waiting for himself to hit the floor but then again, nothing happened. Hisoka caught him, well not really, Hisoka just managed to slide on the floor, and he cushioned Illumi's fall with his body. Illumi fell silent for a moment, then growled. "why the hell did you have to get all stupid and remove everything I put up!" Illumi snapped, staring down at Hisoka who's smile never faded. "okay, fine… SMILE! I don't care, you're al~" Illumi almost choked when Hisoka's wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down, Illumi was about to ask another question when suddenly Hisoka gave him a big sloppy kiss. And here we leave them to do their own fucking business… || :P Illumi-san!! :P this part ought to have something limy… lemony… yummeh! ^_^;; well anyway I erased it because it kind off got too disgusting, even for me… . my brain wandered too far…|| Now we trail behind Gon and Killua who are now walking on the streets in search of the perfect cake for their dearly beloved friend. Taking a turn, they finally found pastry heaven. Killua's eyes immediately turned into hearts as he started drooling. "oi, I'll give you sweets later! We have to get that cake for Kurapika!" Gon held tightly onto Killua's shorts and pulled hard, as he was pulling hard and wandering on that certain street Gon suddenly stopped and hopped into a shop. "I want the biggest cake on display!" he happily indicted, while flashing the cashier a big smile. "but boy, that thing costs 10,000 bucks!" Gon glared at the cashier then threw a credit card at his face, while sticking his tongue out. "okay, okay! When should I have it delivered?" Killua finally stopped his dumb attempt on wanting to eat all the sweets in the shop. "deliver it two hours from now… or else." Killua pounced the cashier and threatened to return here and kill him if it arrived any second later. "yes sir! I'll get to it right away!" And there we have it a triumphant search for a cake! Now we move to Kuroro's large kitchen. "WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS?!?!" Kuroro yelled, while ordering his long fishy like things in chef hats to fix the ruined Carbonara. "OH MY GOD!!! YOU'RE BURNED THE CHICKEN!! AND I WENT ALL THE WAY TO S&R TO BUY THAT!" Kuroro yelled at the top of his lungs, while trying to stand the gigantic headache Genei Ryodan so faithfully gave to him. He turned around, grabbed his Cooking Skill Hunter and Recipe Book then flipped through the pages "so here we are… ah yes… just the thing…" he mumbled to himself. He took out a large pot and some cooking utensils, and started cooking a large batch of 'Le Fishy Le Kuroro Espesyale!' for short fried rice with lots of things in it ::stupid ^___^;;:: after mixing everything in it and leaving it to cook, he turned around and found Ubogin lingering around. "AHHH!! UBO!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?!?! YOU'RE FALLING DEAD HAIR IS GONNA CONTAMINATE THE FOOD!!" Kuroro threw a large pan at him, sending him running out of the kitchen. "That took care of him…" he turned around massaging his temples then suddenly tripped on something landing face first on the floor. "WHO THE HELL IS TRYING TO RUIN MY FLAWLESS AND INSURED BODY?!?!" he picked up the stray cucumber and threw it at the nearest person. "I think I'm gonna have wrinkles after this party…" We move on to the messy set where Leorio so unwillingly tried to stop Kurapika from walking out of the set. "so hiya…" Leorio greeted scratching his head. "what? Can I go now, you've been saying hiya since… since… almost half an hour ago!" Kurapika whined. Leorio took out a small bottle of Eye-mo, and in grabbing Kurapika squeezed a few drops into both of his eyes. "takes the red out in sixty seconds!" he happily said, quickly letting go of the flushing Kurapika in his arms. "have I ever told you that you're beautiful!?!" he asked, hitting himself hard. "yeah you do, and I'm sick of it already… what the hell are you stalling for!!?!!?" Kurapika growled, throwing the nearest object at Leorio, a director's chair. "so uhm… Kura-chan… anou, so did you see Moulin Rouge?" Leorio asked, feeling stupid with his question. "that movie… rocks… I mean pops… uhm… for short it was good…" Meanwhile as we walk through the abyss called the backstage. "okay, Shalnark, I put you in charge of the cooking business for now… I have to check on Illumi and Hisoka…" Kuroro mumbled, heading out of the kitchen. He headed towards the large hall where Illumi happily volunteered to put up those shitty banners. Just when Kuroro was about to open the door, "OW!! That hurt you idiot!" it was obviously Illumi's voice. "It's not my fault you baka! Your position's wrong!" it was Hisoka's turn to whine. "geez… you're no fun!" Hisoka continued. "everyone wants a log… lalala…" Illumi started singing. "oi… the hell… oh, okay…" 'what the?' Kuroro thought this time just eavesdropping in their so-called conversation. "damn you?!" Hisoka snapped. "What now? My position's right!!" Illumi said. 'what the hell are they doing taking pictures?' Kuroro thought again. "no… it's not that… you remind me of a… a… stinking log." Hisoka whined again. Illumi started humming. "everybody wants a log… lalala…" then a slight chuckle. "your position is wrong again!" Hisoka whined, yet again and on they go with their countless whining. 'okaaay… fine I'm leaving…' Kuroro went back to the kitchen. "now where's my stinking phone.." Kuroro growled, then finally realized that he had lent it to Gon because he had accidentally shoved it into an ice cream maker, making the large thing explode along with the small phone. "the bug phone… damn you." He was about to start whining himself when suddenly Killua and Gon crashed into the Kitchen, with Killua getting all hyper than his usual self. "don't tell me…" Gon gave Kuroro a big grin. "sweets." Gon mumbled. "now the question is… what sweet? Your big mouth or literally speaking sweet sweet?" Kuroro asked, receiving a stare from the rest of his ever so humble followers. "sweet sweet…" Gon answered his face turning into a seemingly good imitation of a tomato. "Gon here, bought Kurapika an extremely large cake! It cost him a few thousand bucks…" Killua gave them a big grin, then suddenly fell asleep on the floor. "I think… his glands just pumped in too much insulin." Gon blushed while carrying his beloved… er I mean friend Killua away. A loud boom caused all movement to halt. "what was that? AHH!! MY OVEN!! YOU RUINED MY OVEN… YOU BURNED THE CHICKEN… AND THE MASH POTATOES WHERE IS IT?!?!?!?" Machi pointed towards the counter. "it's done Kuroro." Kuroro sighed, then headed over to where his flying fishies with in chef hats were fumbling about. As we return to Leorio and Kurapika, "so what the hell are WE supposed to be doing now?" Kurapika mumbled muttering curses once in a while. "how long have we been lingering in here?" Leo asked staring at Kurapika 'ah why are you so pretty… I want to call you and greet you a happy birthday, even though we're only a meter apart!' Leorio thought smiling to himself. "Oi perverted pedophile… what are you staring at?" Kurapika growled. "nothing…" Kurapika looked up at the wall clock. "we've been here for one and a half hour… what are you planning on doing? Pedo-dido…" so we return to the main hall. "where's the mop!" Hisoka asked, while Illumi quickly dove into the janitor's storage room bringing with him a mop and a few rags. "okay I mop here… and you finish those banner thingies!" Hisoka said shoving Illumi up the ladder, they did everything in a flash and the next time Kuroro decided to check on them, the place was as neat as a whistle. "what were… uhm, okay! Nice work!" he cheered clapping his hand a bit, then his fishies came in with all the food that somehow managed to live. "the food looks good!" Hisoka happily said while Illumi clung onto his waist. "er… wait… we'll start once the cake arrives… in about twenty minutes or so I guess…" then another loud boom. A large nerve appeared on Kuroro's forehead, then in a blink of an eye on a blurred image of Kuroro was the only thing they saw. "that was fast…" the two started helping the two fishies in party hats arrange the food on the long serving table and such. Meanwhile in Gon's dressing room. Killua woke up and jumped off of the bed, he was about to turn the doorknob when Gon spoke. "where are you going?" he asked, Killua looked at his watch again. "the cake!! Only two minutes left… if that thing arrives later than that…" he gave Gon a big grin. "okay, I'm going to see what Pedo-dido's been doing." They both went they're separate ways hoping to meet each other in another time and place… another few minutes. Killua sat down on the sleeping guard's chair and anxiously waited for the large cake. Then in the horizon a speeding truck came into view, it crashed right into the gates and finally came into a full stop. "wow! A minute early! How quaint!" The cashier from before brought the cake himself. "here's your credit card by the way…" Killua took the large cake in one hand and gave the man a pat on the shoulder. "that's your tip!" he gave a big grin before running into the large studio. "THE CAKE HAS ARRIVED!!" his voice echoed through the halls and finally reached the main room where the party was supposed to be held. Now Gon received a call from Killua signaling that everything is ready. "Leorio let's go, I need some help with my assignment!" Gon dragged Leorio out of the room leaving Kurapika standing there. Kurapika finally decided to follow after a few minutes of thinking. For some odd reason all his usual routes were closed, and the last place where he'd be thinking of passing through was the last option left. So slowly he headed towards the hall, he opened the door and in seeing nothing he flicked the light switch open. To his bewilderment, the large hall boomed with a loud yell of surprise. Kurapika almost had a heart attack. "so that's what Leorio was stalling me for!" he said happily walking in. Killua then walked into the hall with large cake, and Gon guarding it possessively. "No one will come near this cake until Kurapika blows the cake!" Leorio walked towards Gon and gave his head a little pat. Then all of a sudden, Leorio's hand took hold of Gon's spiky hair and in one swift movement Gon's whole head was stuck in the cake. Hisoka approached Gon, and pulled him out. It was all that Hisoka could do to stop himself from starting to roll on the floor and laugh. Gon growled taking a handful of the icing and slapping it onto Leorio's face. "Food fight!!" Hisoka announced taking handfuls of the cake and throwing it at the nearest person. Everybody was somehow able to taste the cake, and enjoy themselves, but the fun slowly faded when the cakes stickiness started to annoy them, everywhere their feet stepped on made a squishing sound, then they heard a loud splash. They all turned to look at the pool behind them, and Kuroro was happily swimming in it, for it help relieve him of the icing. The rest of the cast looked at each other and jumped into the pool. And well due to the writers laziness, everybody lived happily ever after!  
  
THE END!! ^____________^;;  
  
KURAPIKA !!! WE GREET YOU!!  
  
^_____________________^  
  
so there… it is…. It didn't turn out the way I expected it be… so R/R's!! ^____^ please be nice I'm just an underage kid!!  
  
::evil grin:: sayonara, and take care… and all that shit… uhm.. okay I'm really going now!! Bye bye!!  
  
Cate-chan : lalala… la lng… well there… yan… uhm..  
  
Killua = Hiei  
  
Gon = Yusuke  
  
Kurapika = Kurama  
  
Illumi = acupuncturist and shampoo model  
  
Hisoka = Allan-sempai!!! ^_^;; ehrm…  
  
Kuroro = Squall wannabe, hair gel ad model and my ever so gorgeous idol! *_*  
  
Ubogin = shaving model O.o;;  
  
Leorio = Rico Yan .;;;  
  
Uhm…. That was dumb…. Well what the hell…. ::shrugs:: I'm sleepeh I hope you gots the pillow!! 


End file.
